


Маленькая девочка

by UsagiToxic



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Song of Saya, 沙耶の唄 | Saya no Uta
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Gen, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 12:19:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3936523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsagiToxic/pseuds/UsagiToxic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Кюбея заканчиваются девочки-волшебницы. Ему нужна новая.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Маленькая девочка

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо Гене Уробучи за наше счастливое детство! А также Асакуре Юми за небольшой вектор, вдохновивший на написание сего. 
> 
> Очередная зарисовка из серии "я хотела сделать это комиксом, но таланта не хватает". Все ненавидят Кюбея!
> 
> Главенствующий фендом здесь всё-таки "Песнь Сайи".

Время: 17:43.

Маленькое белое подобие кота со странными ушами и подозрительно яркими красными кругами на "шерсти" стояло на широком камменом заборе, озираясь по сторонам. Существо не совсем было уверено, в нужном ли месте оно оказалось. Мирный район, судя по всему, неподалёку от пригорода. Одно- и двухэтажные домишки. Красота, да и только. 

У "кота" было имя. Для родных и близких ему сородичей он был Инкубатором. Для знакомых (преимущественно девочек четырнадцати-пятнадцати лет) - просто Кюбеем. Чувств Кюбей испытывать не мог, поэтому идилию района, в котором он оказался, он не оценил. Его больше интересовало то, что где-то в этом мирском уголке ярко сверкала и притягивала к себе бурная энергия, исходящая от отчаявшейся маленькой девочки.

"Испытывает чувство страха и беспокойства, - думалось ему. - Но сверкают и проблески того, что эти существа называют надеждой. Думаю, самое время мне появиться перед ней. Чтобы уцепиться за эту надежду, она согласится на что угодно".

Кюбей занимался очень важным и ответственным делом - спасением Вселенной. Не от каких-либо монстров, или Хаоса, или ещё какой-то ерунды - но от самоуничтожения. Для этого нужна была энергия. Как-то так получилось, что именно маленькие земные девочки четырнадцати-пятнадцати лет своими чистыми и искренними эмоциями были лучшими генераторами энергии во всей Вселенной. Но сами по себе эмоции энергией не становятся. На счастье, раса, к которой принадлежал Инкубатор, как раз и занималась потихоньку преобразованием одного в другое. Девочки, правда, частенько после подобного процесса уничтожались так или иначе, так что действовать приходилось крайне осторожно. Вот и сейчас генераторов осталось очень мало, поэтому приходилось искать новые, да помощнее.

"Нашёл", - подумал Кюбей, подойдя к месту, откуда исходила энергия. Кюбей не мог чувствовать эмоции, поэтому не оценил и то, как... экстравагантно выглядел заколоченный дом и заброшенный сад вокруг него. Никаких подозрений в нём не пробудил также тот факт, что соседний дом выглядел немногим лучше. Кюбей лишь отметил про себя, что подобные постройки он видел только в опустевших районах. Затем присмотрелся и запрыгнул в одно из немногих приоткрытых окон.

Оказалось - ванная комната. Инкубатор неторопливо направился к выходу из неё, размышляя о том, как ему действовать дальше.

"Она удивится. Все они удивляются, затем спрашивают, кто я. А потом стандартно. "Меня зовут Кюбей, и я могу исполнить любое твоё желание!". Она может начать сомневаться. Расскажу, что знаю о её тревогах. Она в отчаянии. Согласится", - так он размышлял, продолжая неторопливо подбираться к источнику энергии. Подбор девочек давно уже стал для него рутиной - ну хотя бы скуки при этом Кюбей не испытывал.

"Она находится прямо передо мной".

Инкубатор смотрел именно в этом направлении. Он телом ощущал источник. Но глаза его видели перед собой нечто, абсолютно не напоминающее маленькую девочку четырнадцати лет. Разве что вывернутую наизнанку. Моргнув пару раз, он наконец-то свёл взгляд с той точки, в которую уставился и нашёл в себе силы полностью осмотреть "девочку".

"...не может быть... мы... ошиблись?"

Рутина дала сбой. Свет померк. 

Кюбею успело показаться, что впервые в жизни он почувствовал чисто человеческое изумление.

 

*****************************************************************

 

\- Я дома, Сайя, - раздался из прихожей усталый, но тем не менее, радостный голос Фуминори.

\- Добро пожаловать! - ответил ему колокольчиковый голосок Сайи, и маленькая девочка выбежала вниз по лестнице навстречу парню, протягивая к нему руки. 

Фуминори не применул этим воспользоваться, крепко обняв свою любимую.

\- Фуминори, Фуминори! - радостно воскликнула Сайя, отстраняясь от него и беря его за руку двумя своими. - Помнишь, ты совсем недавно рассказывал про сладости, помнишь, Фуминори? У меня для тебя сюрприз! Идём, идём, у меня для тебя сюрприз!

Не давая парню и рта раскрыть, постоянно восклицая "Фуминори!", Сайя отвела его за руку на кухню, где на входе велела ему закрыть глаза. Самому Фуминори оставалось лишь недоумевать и думать о том, что же такого особенного приготовила ему Сайя, старающаяся каждый раз его побаловать вкуснятиной, но никогда чего-то из этого не устраивавшая.

\- Та-дам! Открывай глаза, Фуминори!

Что он и сделал. Его взгляду открылся металлический поднос с аккуратными, маленькими белыми пирожными на нём. Сайя, внимательно вглядывавшаяся в его лицо, обрадовалась увиденному изумлению и весело рассмеялась.

\- Здорово, правда? Красивые? Попробуй их, Фуминори! Они очень вкусные!

\- Может, мы сначала сядем за стол, Сайя?

\- Нет, я хочу, чтобы ты попробовал хотя бы один прямо сейчас! Ну пожалуйста!

Она состроила жалобное личико, и дальше Сакисака Фуминори просто не мог сопротивляться. Он попробовал одно, а затем второе. После этого они переместились за стол и так вдвоём и слопали все милые беленькие пирожные, весело болтая и смеясь. Фуминори оценил их сладость, и то, что они действительно напоминали то, что он ел когда-то в прошлой жизни, но эти пирожные были ещё слаще. И в то же время совсем не приторные. Парень спросил было, из чего и как Сайя умудрилась сделать что-то подобное, но девочка лишь рассмеялась и сказала, что истинный кондитер своих секретов не выдаёт. Фуминори это вполне устраивало - Сайе он доверял больше, чем самому себе. 

\- Ты приготовишь ещё как-нибудь такие же пирожные, Сайя?

\- Хоть каждый день, Фуминори! - звонко и счастливо воскликнула девочка. - Хоть каждый день!

 

*****************************************************************

У Сайи был свой лучик надежды в этом мире, уже исполнивший её самое драгоценное желание. И было достаточно соображалки, чтобы смекнуть, что Инкубаторы возвращаются доедать только свой свежий труп, и если запихнуть мёртвый экземпляр в морозилку, то можно хранить до тех пор, пока не понадобится новый. А как понадобится - разморозить предыдущего и подождать, пока новый не прибежит. Повторять до бесконечности. Инкубаторов в этом мире было предостаточно.


End file.
